Chance
by Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf
Summary: “If there was ever a chance, a chance that he could be mine, then I’d never leave him.” OneShot, SyaoronxMeiling


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura doesn't belong to me unfortunately…

Title: Chance

Summary: "If there was ever a chance, a chance that he could be mine, then I'd never leave him." One-Shot, SyaoronxMeiling

* * *

I was walking in the park, savouring the picturesque scenes around me, savouring every last bit of Japan, as tomorrow I would be going back to China, seeing as there was nothing left for me here.

Yelan had sent me here so that I could keep an eye on Syaoran and help him to collect the clow cards. I tried to help, but every time there was a card to be captured him and _Sakrua _would capture it, and I would only be a hindrance.

Syaoran, my Syaoran. Or so I thought. I was ecstatic when Yelan had sent me here; after all it'd been AGES since I'd last seen him. Yet when I got here, he didn't seem happy to see me, he was more interested in Sakura then he _ever _was in me.

It hurt at first, seeing him distance himself even more from me. I always knew that he didn't love me or anything, the only reason why we were engaged in the first place was for the clan, and he only agreed to it because he thought it was his 'duty' and he didn't want to let Yelan down.

I tried thinking that over time he'd come to love me, but as I soon found out when I arrived in Japan, he'd already forgotten about me, instead falling in love with Sakura.

He always denied it when I asked him about it, saying that him and Sakura were just 'close friends' but then when I asked him whether he loved me he'd always change the subject to something else.

I knew he loved Sakura, no matter how much he denied it. But I didn't feel any hatred towards her, or even towards him, because I'm a good person, and I wouldn't hate Sakura for no reason. After all, she didn't make Syaoran love her, and it wasn't her fault if she loved him. And as long as she kept him happy, that's all that mattered to me.

If Syaoran loved her, then who was I to ruin his relationship? At the end of it, all I wanted was Syaoran to be happy, and as long as he was happy, so was I, no matter what it did to me.

That was why I decided to head back to China, I was just in the way here, and all my friends and family were back in China.

I arrived back at the flat that me, Syaoran and Wei shared. I entered, plastering a smile on my face, hiding all my sorrow and hurt as I did so everyday. The TV was on so I assumed Syaoran was at home, but as I walked into the lounge I saw a note taped onto the screen and saw Syaoran's messy handwriting telling me that he'd gone to Sakura's house and wouldn't be back until late.

I forced myself not to cry, after all, it didn't matter that he wasn't here. Or that he'd left me alone, Wei having gone to stay at his sister's house for a few days.

I made myself a sandwich and sat on the couch, watching a movie I'd picked out so that me and Syaoran could watch it together, if he'd been here. I ended up sleeping halfway through the movie, never knowing when Syaoran come home.

* * *

Next Morning

I woke up at about 9, and checked that everything of mine was packed before I went to wake up Syaoran, only when I got there he wasn't in his room, and his bed hadn't been slept in.

I pushed aside the hurt that arose when I realized that he never came home last night and called a taxi to take me to the airport.

Maybe he'd meet me at the airport I thought hopefully. I was only deluding myself though, refusing to believe in the truth, that he couldn't even be bothered to see me off, or even spend my last day together.

I paid the driver and entered the airport, bag in tow, looking around for Syaoran. Seeing no one familiar I waited at the seating area till my flight arrived, only then letting the tears fall.

He really didn't care! That thought hit me over and over, hurting me worse each time. I rubbed at my eyes but my tears kept on coming, like a waterfall.

I sat there for what seemed like forever, half drowned in my misery till I heard the robotic voice call out my flight. I got up and rubbed at my eyes one last time, refusing to cry any more. As I walked to the boarding area I hear someone calling my name.

"Meiling!"

I stop and turn around, not believing who I see.

"Meiling, wait!"

I drop my bag onto the floor and stare in amazement as I see Syaoran running towards me, his hair a mess.

He stops in front of me, panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here?" I ask him, completely surprised, I mean, why would he come all the way here, when he could be spending time with Sakura? He hadn't cared to see me before now, so why come now?

"I'm sorry! I was going to stay at home yesterday and spend some time with you but then Sakura had spotted a card and needed me to help fight it and then I just lost track of time and ended up spending the night at her house. I'm really sorry Meiling, you've got to believe me, I really wanted to spend your last day with you, honest!" Syaoran stopped then, looking at me, searching for a reaction.

I smiled at him, hoping he didn't notice how red my eyes were; tell tale signs of me crying.

"It's alright, really. I had a pretty good time by myself as it happens, barely noticed you were gone!" I joke, stretching my smile just that little bit more, hoping he'd believe me and then just _go, _pushing away the tears brimming in my eyes, begging to fall.

"Meiling." He whispers, brushing a finger across my face, wiping away a stray tear that escaped.

"Don't, just don't." I push his hand away, my fringe covering my eyes.

"I bought you something, I was going to give it to you yesterday, here you go." I look as he places a box in my hand.

I open it cautiously, seeing a necklace, with two rings intertwined together, one ruby encrusted, and one emerald encrusted. I gasp, never seeing something so beautiful before.

I look at Syaoran, he smiles at me. "Read the inside of the ring".

I do as he tells me, seeing engraved in both the rings the words 'Syao + Mei together, forever.'

"It's an eternity ring" Syaoran tells me, gently taking it from my hands and placing it around my neck. "It means that me and you are going to be together, forever."

"No…" I whisper, wrapping my arms around myself.

"No what?"

"Take it off, I don't want it. Why don't you just give it to who you really want to give it to? We all know that you don't love me; your heart lies with Sakura. I'm going back to China and I'll break the engagement so that you can be with Sakura."

I pause, looking at Syaoran, his face a mask of shock and surprise.

"Mei, I don't love Sakura, I love you! Why would you ever think I love Sakura?"

I keep my eyes low, refusing to look at him.

"Mei…" He lifts my face towards his so that I'm looking into his eyes, before gently kissing me, for one, three seconds, before parting.

"Would I kiss you if I didn't love you?" he asks softly.

"I love you, I really do, what can I do to make you believe me?"

"But…you were never here…you never acted as though…" I stammer, still slightly shocked.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I really am. I haven't been the best person lately, and I'm sorry. Stay Meiling, stay here, in Japan, and I swear I'll make it up to you. What do you say?" Syaoran looked at me so earnestly, with so much hope that I believed him, and I decided that I'd stay; I'd stay and make this work.

I wrapped my arms around him, and whispered two words in his ear, "I'll stay".

He hugged me tight, before pulling away to kiss me gently, sweetly, whispering 'I love you' over and over again.

And as I stood there, basking in his kisses, I whispered 'I love you too', happy at last, his love filling that empty void inside of me.

I found my chance, and I took it, and stayed with him, and had the happiest time in my life, with the man I loved by my side.

---Owari---


End file.
